Sweet Love
by LiL PinK DraGon
Summary: A Joren/Kel fic really, but what happens when Cleon finds out? Will he fight for her heart?
1. Joren

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places or anything else from Tamora Pierce's books. they all belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
This is set when Kel is in her fourth year  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Midwinter is coming soon, Joren thought as he absentmindly packed stuff into his saddlebags. I'll be seeing Kel there. Why have I've been thinking about her so much? Of course I know why. I'm stupid to ask myself such questions. I've fallen in love with her. I've fallen in love with the the person I hated most. I'm such a--  
  
"JOREN!" Joren of Stone Mountian snapped out of his thoughts to find his knight master, Sir Paxton of Nond looking at him. "Quit daydreaming boy and get packed. We have to be in Corus in two days!"   
  
"Sorry, Sir," Joren said and stuffed his last pair of breeches into his saddlebags. "I'm finshed."  
  
"Let's go then." Sir Paxon mounted up on his horse waiting for Joren to do the same. Joren mounted up on his gelding wondering what had caused his heart to make such a awful choose. What will Vinson and Garvey say if I tell them, he thought. What will her friends say. What will she say?! I don't have to tell anybody, a cool part of his mind said. No one needs to know. But I want her to know.  
  
"You know Joren," Sir Paxton said a while later, breaking Joren's train of thought. "You've been awfully weird lately. And quiet to boot. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Sir," Joren replied.  
  
"You sure?" Sir Paxton turned to stare at his squire."You're always daydreaming now and days. You have a girl on your mind or something?"  
  
"Um..." Joren blushed. "Kind of."  
  
"Kind of?" Sir Paxton repeated. "Who is she?"  
  
"Oh, you know...just someone I, kind of meet..." Joren's voice trailed off and Sir Paxton decided not to question him anymore.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Joren and his knight master arrived at Corus two days before the Midwinter parties would start. Joren was just brushing down his horse when he saw her. He had tried to make amends awhile ago. Saying he wanted to her friend. He was telling the truth of course but he knew she didn't believe him. Now she was coming his way.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan walked calmly into the stables planing to take Peachblossom for a run. She was surprised to see Joren there. Why she was surprised she did not know. It was almost Midwinter, of course he would have returned with his knight master by know. Trying to ignor him she went to Peachblossom's stall.  
  
"Hi Kel," Joren said before he could stop himself. Kel stopped what she was doing and returned his hi with a polite nod. She raised a eyebrow at the expression he wore. It almost looked like longing. But longing to do what, she thought as she tightened buckles. Longing to beat my ass again? She finished saddleing Peachblossom and left, not once glancing in Joren's direction.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"I wonder why Joren's been acting so nice lately," Kel thought outloud, as she helped Neal with his math one night. Joren had justed passed by smiling at her in a way that made her pulse speed up.  
  
"Who cares," Neal said, writing down sums. "He's probably thinking of a new way to get you kicked out. You know Joren." Kel shruged. Neal was probably right anyways.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
I'm going to tell her today, Joren convinced himself as he pulled on his tunic. I don't care if she doesn't believe me. She's going to find out today. Joren brushed his hair and pulled his tunic straight before stepping into the hall. Quietly he went down to the pages wing and up to Kel's bedroom door. About to knock, he changed his mind and fled to the staircase. I'm such a coward, he thought, sitting down on the steps. But how can I even face her when she's in her room. I trashed her room when she first came. I dumped her belonging on the floor and wrote on her walls. No wonder she hates me. Footsteps made him look up. There she was, about to walk pass the staircase. She's going to find out now, Joren thought and got up.   
  
Kel walked quietly down the hall. It was still pretty early and she didn't want to wake anyone. Her fellow pages would be mad if she woke them on a Saturday morning. She was just walking pass the staircase when rough hands grabbed her and pulled her onto the stairs. She pushed the hand away and turned to stare into icy blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Kel asked crossed. Joren could not think of a way to tell her without sounding stupid so he grabbed her sholders and, pulling her close, kissed her warmly.  
  
Kel gasped and struggled but Joren held her too tightly. Her mind raced thinking of what to do. Her body reacted before her mind did and before she knew it she was kissing him back and to her horror, she was enjoying it. Finally Joren released her.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kel demanded, wiping her mouth. Joren shruged and bowed to her as he would to any lady before saying, "I just want you to know how I feel" and walking away. Kel stood there wide eyed. It must be a joke, she thought. He's just playing with my feelings. Wiping her mouth again she ran back to her room.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Why are you so pale?" Neal asked. It was the same morning and the pages were eating breakfast.  
  
"What? Oh, it's nothing," Kel said. Casually she looked around until she spotted Joren. His blue eyes were on her. Quickly she turned back to her meal.  
  
"Are sick or something." Cleon of Kennan sat in the seat across from and he looked worried. "You can't get sick now. Midwinter parties today. We all got our duties."  
  
Kel shook her head and sipped some orange juice. Neal pressed his hand on her head and pretended to be serious. "Well she doesn't feel hot. Perhaps we should bring you down to Duke Baird. Just to make sure. We can't have have you getting all our guest sick tonight, now can we."   
  
"Leave her alone Neal," Cleon said. Neal took his hand away and looked at Cleon with raised eyebrows. Cleon blushed and looked away. Everybody knew Cleon like Kel. Everyone that is, except Kel herself of course. Kel raised her eyebrows too and turned in her tray.   
  
Joren saw her and followed her turning in his tray too. He followed her down to the stables where she was brushing Peachblossom.  
  
"What do you want?" Kel asked softly, trying to look anywhere but those bright blue eyes. Joren stared at her and said, "I want to talk about what happened."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Kel muttered turning red. Why do I feel so giddy inside? she asked herself. It's not like I want to be with him or anything. He was my worst enemy!  
  
"Kel," Joren started, but was interupted by someone coming into the stables.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cleon asked Joren in a gruff voice. Joren sighed and said, "Nothing." He looked at Kel once more before leaving the stables.  
  
"What was he doing here?" Cleon asked as he brushed his gelding. "He wasn't bothering you was he?"  
  
"No," Kel mumbled. "He just wanted to...He just wanted to talk. That's all."  
  
Cleon looked at her confused. "About what?"  
  
"Oh, stuff..." Kel replied. "Nothing really..." Cleon raised a eyebrow and looked at her with a expression on his face she couldn't read. Finally he said, "Well as long as he wasn't bothering you."  
  
  
A/N: oooo! Cleon a bit suspisous now isn't he?! hehe REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Choices

Chapter 2  
  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan!" her teacher barked. "That's the second time I found you slacking off. Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry Sir," Kel said meekly. It was just after Midwinter and classes had started again. She could not seem to focus on her studies. Instead her thoughts seem to wander around from thing to thing until it landed on Joren. Once she started thinking about Joren she couldn't seem to stop. What is the matter with me, she asked herself disgusted. He was my worst enemy!   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Neal whispered as they started writing down notes. "You always pay attention in class."  
  
"I don't know," Kel snapped back. "I just got something on my mind! That's all."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Is it something to do with Joren?" Neal asked. Kel froze. She avoided Neal's bright green eyes and muttered, "No. Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well Cleon told me you were talking to Joren once in the stables and he seemed to have distressed you or something."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Oh indeed."   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Kel?" Joren called to her from his bedroom door after dinner. "I want to talk."   
  
Kel sighed and followed him into his room. He wouldn't be leaving until next week. Kel wished he would leave now. She didn't like whatever game he was playing. It was making her think about him too much. In ways she didn't want to think about him. "What?"  
  
Joren took a breath. He really wanted Kel and he was going to do whatever he could to win her over. Closing his door he said, "I want to talk about what happened."  
  
"I don't know what game you're playing at Joren," Kel started nervously. "But I don't like it."  
  
"I'm not playing any games, Kel," Joren said, coming closer to her. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that he wasn't playing. "I want you to know how I really feel."  
  
"And how do you really feel?" Kel asked, putting on her Yamani mask.   
  
"Like this." He grabbed her and held her close pressing his lips against hers. Kel kissed him back, not knowing why. All she knew was that she wanted to and that she liked it and she hated herself for that. He released her.  
  
"No," Kel said breathless. She grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed her back sweetly. His mouth was warm against hers and she liked it there. I'm crazy, she thought. First he was my worst enemy and I hated him and everything he stood for and now I'm here kissing him and enjoying it. I'm sure to get kicked out if Wyldon knew. The thought of Wyldon finding out and kicking her out made her push Joren away.  
  
"This is crazy," she said. "I can't do this!"  
  
"Why not?" Joren came closer to her, his eyes pleading. Kel shook her head and said, "I just can't! I'll get kicked out!"  
  
"No one has to know," Joren whispered, taking her hands.   
  
"How do I know you're just not trying to get me kicked out again?" Kel demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know," Joren stammered. "You'll just have to trust me. I know you feel the same. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back."   
  
"I-I-I have to go," Kel announced. She pulled a shaking hand from Joren and left quickly. I don't know what has gotten into me, she thought as she made her way to her study group.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Kel what's wrong with you today?" Cleon asked. "You're quiet, even for you." Her friends nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's nothing," Kel replied instantly.   
  
"Does it have to do with Joren?" Owen asked. "Is he picking on the first year pages again? We can handle that."  
  
"No." Kel bent over a scroll and did her math. A excuse to stop talking. She looked up to see Cleon staring at her in a odd way. It was almost the same way Joren was looking at her earlier today. She didn't like it. Turning red she looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes. Her friends shruged and went back to their work.   
  
"I think I'll go to bed," Kel said a little while later. "I'm a bit tired."   
  
"Me too," Cleon said following Kel out. They walked silently down the halls not saying a single word to each other.  
  
"What's wrong Kel," Cleon said when they were halfway down the hall. "I know there's something wrong. You can tell me."  
  
"Its..." Kel sighed. She wanted to tell someone. She had thought of tell Neal but he was not here and Cleon was. "Joren kissed me today."  
  
"He what?!" Cleon shouted. What was that in his voice? Anger? Fear? Dissapointment? Kel couldn't tell.  
  
"It's not only that," Kel said quietly. "I kissed him back and...I liked it..." Cleon stopped and made her face him. She refused to look into his eyes. He lifed her chin forcing her to.  
  
"Please tell me that's not true," he whispered. He look as if he was about to cry. Kel looked away, not wanting to answer. She could not understand why Cleon was acting like this. Maybe he loves you too, a part of her said. She gasped at this thought and looked up. Cleon was staring at her. He sighed and continued walking down the hall. Kel had to know. She ran after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Cleon, tell me why you were so sad when I said Joren kissed me," Kel said. Cleon looked away and heisatated. She still gripped his arm. He sighed before looking at Kel.  
  
"I think," he started, then changed his mind. "It's nothing." She released him. He took the chance and walked quickly down the hall to his room.   
  
A/N: ooo! exciting huh? REVIEW!! 


	3. I can't believe it

Chapter 3  
  
  
"Please think about it," Joren pleaded with her the next day.  
  
"I will," Kel mumbled. Joren leaned over and kissed her softly before saying, "I hope that will help you make up your mind." Kel blushed and walked away quickly.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Later at night Kel walked slowly down the hall up to the Squire's Wing. Sighing she raised her hand to knock on Joren's door when a voice sounded behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was Neal. Kel turned around surprised.  
  
"Um.." Kel heasitated. Should she tell him? She told Cleon after all.  
  
"Isn't that Joren's room?" Neal asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah..." Kel turned red and looked down at her feet. "I just need to talk to him about something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Kel bit her lower lip. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Neal sighed and said, "Alright" before walking away.  
  
Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Joren opened the door, looking at her with those beautiful icy blue eyes. Slowly Kel looked at him and said, "We need to talk."  
  
"I think we do." Joren opened his door wider, letting Kel in. "Have you made up your mind yet?"  
  
Kel nodded. Her Big Exams were coming soon and Joren had become a very distracting thought in her mind. Joren closed his door and looked at her. "Well?"  
  
Kel leaned over and kissed him softly. "I hope that answers your question." Joren grabbed her and held her tightly pressing his lips against hers. Kel snuggled up against him kissing him back, happy that this had happened, yet hating herself all the same.  
  
"I was hopeing you felt the same," Joren whispered when he finally released her.   
  
"What will everybody say?" Kel asked softly. She thought of the way Cleon reacted and wondered if her other friends will act in the very same fashion.  
  
"No one has know." Joren took her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Cleon already knows," Kel whispered. Joren thought about this in horror. I'm in for it now, he thought. Cleon had that crush on Kel for year. Everybody knows. He'll try to take her away from me. The thought of Cleon taking Kel away made Joren hold her tighter.  
  
"I better go," Kel said awhile later. "It's getting late." Joren sighed and looked out his window. It was almost midnight. He let her go and opened his door.  
  
"I wish you could stay here," Joren whispered.  
  
"You know I can't," Kel replied. She shivered, all she had on was her dressing gown. Joren drapped his cloak around her sholders and kissed her again.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Kel, are you going to tell me what happened?" Neal asked the next day. They were in his room doing homework. "I waited for you for like an hour last night. Lalasa isn't very talkitive you know." Kel turned red. Stupid me, she thought. I just had to say to him that I would tell him.   
  
"It's nothing," Kel muttered.  
  
"Nothing made you go down to Joren's bedroom at 11 o' clock at night?" Damn! Kel thought. Why does Neal have to be so nosy? Neal looked at her, expecting a answer. Kel shruged and said, "It's nothing important."  
  
"Kel! I can't believe you!" Cleon bursted into the room. His face was red and his eyes blazing. "I saw you go into Joren's room last night! What were two doing? Kissing again?!" Neals eyes got so big it looked as if they might pop out of his head.   
  
"It's none of your buisness," Kel retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Neal shouted getting up. He ran fingers through his hair and looked at Kel. "Is he saying you've kissed Joren before?"  
  
"Um.." Kel hesitated. "Yeah." She scowled at Cleon. She had not been planning for Neal to find out so soon. Cleon scowled back and said, "How can you kiss such a jerk? He use to beat you up remember?"   
  
"He's change!" Kel protested. Neal's eyebrows went so far up they were in danger of dissapearing into his hair.  
  
"I can't believe this," Neal said faintly. Kel got up and closed the door causing protests from both Neal and Cleon. She glared at them and snapped, "I don't want the whole palace to know my buisness from you two shouting. Whatever is between me and Joren is neither one you guy's buisness!" She opened the door again and left slamming the it shut behind her.  
  
"I just, can't believe this," Neal repeated.  
  
"I don't want to to believe this," Cleon snapped. He sat down on Neals bed putting his face in his hand. Neal came over and patted Cleon on the back saying, "It's Kel's life. She has the right to do what she wants with it."  
  
  
A/N: ooo! poor Cleon. He's all broken now. Now what will happen? Will Cleon fight for Kel's heart? stay tune and find out!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A surpirse

Chapter 4  
  
  
Cleon stormed his way down to Joren's room and banged on the door. Joren opened his door at stared at Cleon wide eyed. "What?"  
  
In reply Cleon grabbed Joren by the shirt lifting him clear off his feet. Pulling him close to his face Cleon growled, "If you dare hurt Kel, I will make sure you don't live to pass your Ordeal. You hear me?" Joren nodded dumbly and struggled from Cleon's grip, trying to twist free. Cleon tighten his grip and added in a low dangerous voice, "I don't know what game you're playing at, acting like Kel's lover, but if you hurt her in any way you'll have to deal with me." He dumped Joren on the floor and stormed off.  
  
"That was close," Joren muttered closing his door. "I hope me and Kel don't get into any fights. I'll be dead faster then I can say 'dog'."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Cleon what's the matter with you today?" Owen asked. "You look as if your favorite horse died or something." It was Saturday afternoon and Kel and her friends were in the practice yards.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Cleon muttered, avoiding Kel's eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, Sir Inness plans to take a ride into the Royal Forest today." He got up and left, leaving his very confused friends behind.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into him," Merric muttered.   
  
"I've got no idea," Seaver replied shrugging. Neal remained quiet, looking at Kel with raised eyebrows. Kel looked back, her Yamani face keeping her from scowling. She excused herself too and ran after Cleon.  
  
"What did you do?" she demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cleon asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kel snapped. "Joren said you threatened him."  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt, Kel," Cleon said softly. He looked at her with soft eyes, making her pulse speed up slightly. She shook her head and said, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that. It's just..." Cleon looked away and shook his head. "I have to go." He ran off quickly, leaving Kel standing there opened mouth.  
  
"What was that about?" Owen asked as Kel returned.  
  
"Oh, I just needed him to give something to Inness," Kel said, coming up with a quick lie. Neal smiled and shook his head at her. Luckily no one saw him.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Kel was walking down the hall whistling when hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into a empty classroom. She was about to yell out when a hand covered her mouth and Joren murmured into her ear, "Relax. It's me."  
  
She turned and smiled. "What's with the sudden grabbing and pulling?"  
  
"I'm leaving tonight," Joren said, running his hand through her hair. "Sir Paxton says he can't stay at Court forever."  
  
"Oh," Kel replied. She looked at him with sad eyes. "My Big Exams are tommorow."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He held her tightly and kissed her sweetly. Kel kissed him back and whispered, "It's ok. You can't disobey orders."  
  
"I can't believe this," a voice muttered nearby. They looked up to see Cleon watching them. He shot a glare at Joren and a sad look at Kel before walking off.  
  
"He's really been on my back lately," Joren said, nodding to Cleon.  
  
"I know. He's worry you're just messing with me."  
  
"That's not true," Joren said softly. "I love you more then anything in the world."  
  
"I know you do. I love you too." Kel ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. He kissed her back and held her tightly, wishing he didn't have to go.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Come on Kel!" Neal shouted banging on her door. "The Exams start in ten minutes! Hurry up!"  
  
"If you're so worried about being late," Kel shouted, pulling on her tunic. "Go without me!"  
  
"And risk you being late?" Neal shouted back. "I don't think so! C'mon!" Kel gave her hair a quick brush and opened her door to reveal a very distressed Neal.  
  
"Are you finish yet," he demanded, hands on hips.   
  
"Why, yes, I believe I am."  
  
"It's no time to be pert," Neal said crossed. Kel laughed and straightened Neal's mussed hair. He scowled and marched her down to the exam room.  
  
Merric and Seaver were there already along with all the other pages.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Merric demanded. "It's about to start!"  
  
"She," Neal jerked his toward Kel. "Was taking forever to get ready."  
  
"You could have gone without me!" Kel protested.  
  
"Without me you would always be late," Neal said. Kel's remark was cut off by Wyldon walking into the room. He gave them a stern lecture on becoming a Squire and lead them into the testing room. There they did the written exams. Kel did her math quickly. She bit her bottom lip when it came to history. With a few struggles she finished and turned her tests in and followed her fellow so-to-be-squires to the practice yards where they would be tested on their fighting and weaponary skills. Kel did this easily and passed alone with all her friends.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"New squires. You are seated in the wrong place," Wyldon said. Kel and her friends got up and took their trays to the squires table. Kel sighed sadly and looked around. Joren had promised to try and come but it looked like Sir Paxton didn't allow it. She looked up to see Cleon's clear gray eyes staring at her. I wish he would stop, Kel thought to herself. Or at least tell me the truth about his feelings. Cleon sighed too and went back to his meal.  
  
After dinner Cleon caught up with her.  
  
"What's wrong Kel," he asked. "You looked sad at dinner today." Kel shruged at him putting on her Yamani mask.  
  
"If Joren hurted you I'll kill him," Cleon said.  
  
"He didn't do anything," Kel replied calmly with a raised eyebrow. "He just wasn't here today."  
  
"He skipped your Big Exams?" Cleon demanded.  
  
"Sir Paxton left so he had to too," Kel said crossly. "I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to find a way to hurt him. I care about him and he cares about me too!" She stomped off down the hall. Cleon ran after her, grabbing her arm. "Kel wait."  
  
"What is it?" Kel turned to face him. Cleon sighed and looked around at the deserted halls. Biting his lower lip he looked at Kel and hesitated for a moment. Then slowly he leaned down slightly to press his lip against hers. Kel gasped and pushed him away.  
  
"Cleon what are you doing?!" she demanded, her Yamani mask vanishing.  
  
"I-I want you to know how I feel," Cleon muttered. He turned a bright red and walked down the hall. Kel stood there scowling. Now she had the awful decision of whether or not to tell Joren.   
  
A/N: ehehehe! what will happen now? will Cleon continue to go after Kel? Will Kel tell Joren? Did anybody see them? What will Kel do? Stay with Joren or go with Cleon? Will she tell Neal? Stay tuned to find out! 


	5. Fight for Her Heart

A/N:o i've been forgetting about Jump and the sparrows! i'm sorry! i'll add them in now! and just cuz this is a j/k fic and cleon is sufering does not mean i hate him. personally i didn't like joren to begin with (i didn't think it was very nice that he died though) and cleon is my favorite character its just this is too good a story to waste ::grins:: perhaps this could had even happened if things went different in the books  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Kel paced her room anxiously. Jump watched her for awhile and snorted before flopping down for a nap. Kel continued pacing, now snapping her fingers. Joren was coming back today and she had asked for a word with him. She was going to tell him about the kiss. She had thought about this long and hard about this finally coming to the decision that being honest would be the best way. There. A knock. Kel walked to the door nervously and opened it. Joren smiled at her and lean in to kiss her.   
  
"Joren I have to tell you something," Kel said nervously. Joren frowned and nodded. He closed her door and sat down next to Kel on her bed. Wrapping his arms around he asked, "What is it?"  
  
Taking a breath Kel said, "While you were gone...after my exams...Cleon was asking me if you hurted me and.." She stopped and hesitated. Joren was looking at her. He bite his bottom lip at the sound of Cleon's name, worried. "Was is it Kel?"  
  
"Cleon was asking me if you hurted me and I said no and I said you would never do that because we care about each other....and then he...he kissed me." Joren stood up at this and stared at her with his mouth wide opened.  
  
"WHAT?!" His eyes blazed as he looked at her. "You didn't kiss him back did you?!"  
  
"No!" Kel said indignatly. "I would never do that to you!" Joren ran his hand restlessly through his hair. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He punched his fist into his other hand and shouted, "I'm going to kill him!"   
  
"Joren, no!" Kel protested. "He still my friend."  
  
"I'm going to make him pay! Threating me when he was planning something like this!" Joren shouted. He ran his hand through his hair and left the room slamming the door behind him. Kel sat down rubbing her head. What am I going to do? she asked herself. I should talk to Cleon. But how can I face him?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
  
He's going to pay, Joren thought as he made his way down the hall. He can't threaten me and then kiss Kel and get away with it. Not if I have something to do about it. He walked up to Cleon's door and pushed it open.  
  
"Joren are you doing?" Cleon demanded. Joren eyes blazed as he marched up to Cleon and puched him with all his strength.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Cleon shouted as he rubbed his eye. Joren shook with anger as he shouted back, "You kissed Kel! How dare you do that after all the warnings you gave me?!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Cleon asked nervously. Boys were starting to gather around his door wondering what all the comotion was about.  
  
"Don't deny it!" Joren snapped. "She told me! How dare you do that?!"   
  
"What is going on here?" Neal asked as he worked his way into Cleon's room. "Joren what are you doing here?"  
  
Joren did not answer. He kept his eyes on Cleon, who was rubbing a eye that was starting to turn back. Joren snarled and shouted, "You'll pay for what you did!" He jumped at Cleon and the boys started to shout, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Yelps and screams could be heard as Kel walked down to Cleon's room finally deciding to talk to him. She could hear the boys shouting "fight!" and picked up her pace to see what was going on. She approched Cleon's room to find his doorway surrounded by her fellow squires and a few pages. Neal's shouts could be heard through all the screaming and yelling.  
  
"What's happening?" Kel asked Merric.  
  
"Joren just went crazy and starting attacking Cleon saying something about making him pay," Merric said shruging. "Neal's in there now, trying to break it up."  
  
"Oh, great," Kel muttered under her breath and worked her way into the room to find Cleon and Joren punching and kicking each other. Neal was in the middle of it shouting for them to stop.  
  
"Joren!" Kel screamed, closing the bedroom door behind her. Joren stopped a punch he was about to throw and looked at her. "Joren, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"It's my right," Joren snapped. "He kissed you after all those threats he gave me about killing me if I hurt you."   
  
"You're right. He was wrong, but really Joren, all this?" she said waving her hand around. Both Cleon and Joren were a bloody mess. Neal didn't look to good himself. The boys were all outside banging on the door yelling for them to open up. Joren got up and went over to Kel holding her tightly.  
  
"I thought I might lose you," he whispered. Kel kissed him softly and said, "You're not going to lose me."  
  
"I'll run the others away," Neal said getting up. He opened the door slightly and went out. They could hear him shouting and the boys protesting.Cleon got up to and scowled. Without saying a word he left, slamming the door behind him. Joren stood there, holding Kel. When they finally left the halls were empty. Kel and Joren exchanged one last kiss before going back to their rooms.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Cleon, What did you do?!" Neal roared later on that day. "I almost got killed trying to break you two up!"  
  
Cleon shruged, picking up a broken vase that had broken during the fight. "I kissed Kel. No big deal."  
  
"Mithros!" Neal said faintly. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his head. "You did what?"  
  
"I kissed Kel," Cleon said. He dumped the rest of the broken vase into his trash bin and picked up fallen books. "It's no big deal."  
  
"No big deal?!" Neal shouted.  
  
"Kel deserves better then Joren," Cleon said. "He'll just hurt her."  
  
"It's Kel's life," Neal pointed out. "She can take care of herself. If Joren hurts her you know she'll kick his ass. I know it, you know it, Joren knows it. He won't hurt her."  
  
"She still deserves better," Cleon said ruefully.  
  
"Joren's change."  
  
"No he hasn't."  
  
"He fought you for her," Neal pointed out. Cleon sighed and said, "I know."  
  
A/N: aww...poor Cleon. Maybe he'll win Kel over..Who knows? Well I know ..^_^.. REVIEW!!! 


	6. No Chapt Title..Too Many Things Happened

to pay up for the long wait i tried to make this chapter longer then the others  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I can't believe him, Joren thought, late one night. That Cleon. I hate him. Why Kel is still his friend is beyond me. Joren sighed and shifted slightly trying to get comfortable. At this rate I'll never fall asleep, he thought. He move again to lay on his side when there was a knock. He grumbled and got up to answer it. With his luck it was probably Cleon to come fight for Kel's heart. Turns out it was Kel. She stood there alone, not even Jump was with her, her hair messed and her cloak drapped over her sleeping gown.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kel started. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"It's ok," Joren ran his finger through his hair. "I can't sleep either." He kissed her and moved aside to let her in. She sat down on his bed biting her lower lip. "Joren, what are we going to do about Cleon?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," Kel said softly. Joren wrapped his arms around her sholders and held her close. They sat in silence for awhile staring off into the dark room, each with their own thoughts. Kel shivered and snuggled up against Joren's chest. He pulled his blanket up and wrapped it around their sholders.  
  
"I should go," Kel whispered. "Otherwise I'll fall asleep right here." Joren tighten his grip and whispered, "Don't go! Stay here tonight." Kel sighed. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want to get in trouble either. She sighed again and relaxed into his arms. Joren layed down and tugged Kel down with him. Kel giggled and snuggled up against him under the covers. He wrapped his arms around and held her close. Kel buried her face into his shirt wishing she never had to leave.  
  
"I love you," Joren said softly awhile later. He thought Kel was asleep. She moved closer to him and mumbled, "I love you too, Joren." Kel smiled to herself and thought, This is so nice, cuddling at night. I wish I never had to leave. Joren mumbled something and hugged her closer. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Kel, I saw you last night," Neal said, with raised eyebrows the next day at breakfast. "You never left Joren's room."  
  
"Nothing happened, Neal," Kel said crossly. She bit her toast and shruged at Neal. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
"Anything like what?" Merric asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Kel said, her Yamani mask in place. Neal chuckled and poured some orange juice shaking his head.  
  
"Any word from any knights yet?" Seaver asked as he took the seat across from Neal. They all shook their heads.Kel  
fiddled with her food nervously. What if no field knight choose her? What if she got stuck with a desk knight? She shook her head and decided that she would just have to wait and see. She casually looked around and spotted Joren. He smiled and her and she smiled back before finally eating her now cold breakfast.   
  
"What's wrong Kel?" Merric asked. "You look down in the dumps."  
  
"It's nothing," Kel mumbled. She finished breakfast and left quickly. Joren waited a moment and then followed her down to the gardens.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand when they were alone. "You look worried."  
  
"It's nothing," Kel mumbled, trying her best to put on her Yamani Lump face.  
  
"It is something," Joren said, wrapping a arm her.. "You have your Yamani face on."  
  
"I'm just worried about getting a knight master," Kel said, burying her face in his chest. "After all who will want The Girl as their squire?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure someone will take you," he said, stroking her hair. "Who wouldn't take such wonderful girl?"  
  
"Everybody," she whispered. She shook head disgusted with herself. Complaining to Joren wouldn't help anything. She sighed and added, "Well I guess a desk knight wouldn't be that bad. I'll catch up on my studies."  
  
Joren laughed and took her hand. Silently they walked through the garden. Kel sighed, thinking about her future. A desk knight would be bad, she thought. I can't spend four years going through scrolls and books.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The leaves turned and summer was almost gone before Kel knew it. She was becoming fidgety. All her friends had spoken to several different knights. Even Neal, with his tounge, had talked three different knights. Kel, however, had talked to no one. Perhaps I will end up with a desk knight after all, Kel thought sadly one day.   
  
(a/n: here is where she is going down to the chamber and the practice yards and with Lord Raoul and meeting people from the own and finding the griffin and so on. i don't really need to type that all do i? you all should know what happens)  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Soon Kel found herself wrong and with a field knight master. Lord Raoul was the best knight master she could have ever hoped for. Her only regret was that she now had to travel with the King's Own, meaning she wouldn't see Joren as much.  
  
"What's wrong Kel?" Raoul asked her one day as they were riding to catch up with the Great Progress. "You seem depressed."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing my lord," Kel replied thinking of Joren and his beautiful icy blue eyes.  
  
"Kel, you can talk to me," Raoul said. "As you're knight master I'm suppose to help you with your problems."  
  
Kel looked around, making sure no one was around. "I'm just a bit down because..." Her voice failed and she looked down. Lord Raoul raised a eyebrow and shook his head. He sighed and they continued riding in silence.  
  
  
* * * * *  
Sometime in the middle of the year during the Great Progress-  
  
  
Kel sat on her cot depressed. She wished she could see Joren again but he seem to be off somewere with Sir Paxton. Maybe they'll join up with the Progress later on, she thought hopefully. Absentmindingly she feed the griffin and settled her animals before going to sleep.  
  
The next morning she was washing one of her shirts when she heard hooves pounding up the road. Looking up she saw Sir Paxton and Joren coming up the road to join the Progress. Her heart leaped in her chest at the sight of Joren. He smiled at her and gave a small wave while Sir Paxton talked to Lord Raoul. Soon Sir Paxton let Joren off from his duties and walked off with Lord Raoul talking about the latest troubles with Scanra. Joren waited a moment before running toward Kel.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her warmly and sweetly. Kel kissed him back, matching her warmth with his. He kissed her again and again not wanting to let her go. Finally they seperated, panting a little. Kel threw herself onto his chest, burying her face in his tunic.  
  
"Miss me then?" Joren asked hugging her.  
  
"Of course," she said grinning, and they kissed again.  
  
"A very interesting sight," a voice drawled nearby. They gasped and looked up to find Lord Raoul and Sir Paxton staring at them, smiling. Startled they let go of each other and started babbling.  
  
"Sir, we were just-"  
  
"My lord! I didn't see-"  
  
"Sir, really I-"  
  
"Really we were just-  
  
"I-um..we-"  
  
"Enough," Sir Paxton said, hiding a smile. Raoul looked as if he was about to laugh as he told Kel, "I guess this is why you were so sad?"  
  
"Yes," Kel mumbled and looked down, turning red. Raoul laughed and smiled at her before saying, "We need to talk, You and I." Joren edged closer to Kel and stared at Sir Paxton expectingly. Paxton merely shrugged and said, "I knew something was on your mind."  
  
"Yes Sir...there was..." Joren muttered, turning a bright pink. He moved closer to Kel as if he thought he might lose her. Kel bit her bottom lip, her face red, and looked at her shoes, refusing to look into Raoul's laughing eyes. Jump came out of nowhere, the sparrows trailing behind him. He look at Raoul as if to say "This is new to you?" Raoul laughed again and bent down to scratch Jump's ragged ears.   
  
"This won't change anything, does it my lord?" Kel asked anxiously. She was afraid Raoul might make her stop seeing Joren. Raoul smiled and said, "Of course it doesn't. C'mon. It's time for dinner. That's what we came to tell you two anyways."  
  
Kel gave a sigh of relief and followed her knight master down to the mess tent, Joren and Sir Paxton following behind them.  
  
  
A/N: i tried to make that as long as possible...sry for the long wait. REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
